


Falling Out of Love, Trying to Stay Out of It

by acrazyworldofdreams



Series: Don't wanna cry but you will anyway! [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Drabbles, Family, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, M/M, seventeen drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrazyworldofdreams/pseuds/acrazyworldofdreams
Summary: Sometimes letting go of love, needs some thoughtful consideration to make it stick.





	Falling Out of Love, Trying to Stay Out of It

Most decisions Wonwoo made were impulsive ones. His friends knew him to be this way. Always making a choice, which he would then later regret. They were good friends though, & they always listened, even when he really deserved a I told you so.

This time he was adamant he would take his time to make this decision. Mingyu deserved that much from him. 

Worse, it wasn’t the first time he’d made this decision. Twice, no three times he’d made it, done it & then lived to regret it with every fibre of his being. This time was going to be different. He was going to make the decision & then sit on it for a while. He wanted the space to feel what it would be like to be apart from Mingyu. To not hear his voice every day. To not being able to laugh about the silly things they laughed about.

He also wanted the space to think about how his life would be without him. To be truly free to do what he wanted, without the constant compromises he had to make. Each one taking a little bit more of his soul each time. The distance had always been a part of their relationships, sometimes nearer to each other than other times but they were never together all the time. 

In the beginning, he used to get so upset when they had to part. He would cry as he drove home, already thinking of the next time he could see him. However now, with Mingyu being 3 years younger & still at college with Wonwoo in work, the age gap was becoming more apparent than ever. Wonwoo just wanted to get on with his life but he felt like he couldn’t whilst he was still with Mingyu. He felt awful for thinking this way & tried hard to make it up to Mingyu. Planning in extra surprise visits but it wasn’t enough to ease the burden of his true feelings.

Sometimes how different they were, blew his mind. Mingyu loved being social, loving nothing more than to be out with his friends having a few drinks. With Wonwoo on the other hand, preferring books, movies & little coffee shops in which to talk the world away. 

Wonwoo had never the gap between them more than he did two days ago, when they were spending their Christmas holidays together. Mingyu had been with Wonwoo’s family on Christmas morning & it had just felt wrong. Like Mingyu was a stranger to him. Then when it was his turn to go Mingyu’s family’s place, he hadn’t been able to relax either & when his family had started drinking Wonwoo had had to leave.

Which left Wonwoo where he was, in the middle of the holiday season contemplated the end of his relationship with the love of life. He knew this time, if he ended it, it would be for good. They couldn’t come back from it, again. Doing it in Paris had been bad enough. Then in Spain as well. Just remembering it made him feel bad. Wonwoo seemed to have the worst timing for getting his feelings out into the open. He couldn’t do it Mingyu again. Underneath it all, Wonwoo loved Mingyu more than anything but he just wasn’t in love with Mingyu anymore, which really summed up his head space.

He was going to give it until New Year’s Eve. Just a bit more time to feel out every scenario. To completely embrace how life without Mingyu by his side might feel like because he knew the moment it ended, Mingyu would cut him out of his life. He would deserve it and it would hurt like hell. He had to be prepared for the consequences to his actions. Falling out of love was actually pretty easy for Wonwoo, it was just a lot harder to stay out of love. This time he wanted to make sure it stuck. Mingyu at least deserved that.

**Author's Note:**

> Another personal love story - all the heartbreak & I honestly don't know why it's always these two. Will write some other boys in soon. Enjoy!


End file.
